titles are stupid
by junipers
Summary: A series of oneshots, mainly about Izzy and Courtney. Femslash, slash, other pairings inside. 1. Izzy finds Noah's diary in the cargo hold and insists that Courtney reads it with her.


**Ugh, I *KNOW* I should be working on my fic for the FF Exchange, but I was going through my dA gallery and I just **_**had**_** to write this. I feel like a terrible person lol.**

**Basically, this will be a series of oneshots about Izzy and Courtney. Izzy never switched teams. I'm gonna try to keep them in chronological order but I make no promises.**

**Pairings will be Izzy/Courtney, Heather/Lindsay, Noah/Cody, Gwen/Duncan, Duncan/Courtney, and Alejandro/Tyler.**** Canon pairings will probably be mentioned.**

**This first one is (losely) based off an RP i had with x****Xkelli9Xx a long time ago~**

* * *

><p><strong>I. Kiss Me<br>****Word Count:**** 708**

"Teehee, Noah has a diary?" Izzy chuckled and smirked, clutching the notebook to her chest. "How..._gay._"

"Izzy, we _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Courtney said nervously. She looked around, as though worried Noah might show up in the cargo hold.

"Psssh, what are you worried about? Noah won't find out, and you can totally whoop his ass if he does."

"Still...it's not right."

"I bet Duncan has a diary."

When Courtney didn't respond, Izzy stuck her tongue out at her. "Ha."

"Well...whatever," Courtney retorted. "Come on, let's go back to first class."

"No, no, come on, this is fun!" Izzy grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her down, forcing her to sit beside her.

"I don't see what's so _fun_ about invading Noah's privacy."

"I just wanna know if he's gay!"

"Wanna know if _who's_ gay?"

The girls looked up. They saw Heather standing by the opening to the cargo hold. Lindsay was close by, holding her hand.

"Noah," Izzy answered casually, looking back to the diary and flipping a page. Courtney looked concerned, but said nothing.

"Whatever. Come on, Lindsay, let's go." Without another word, the two girls left the cargo hold.

Courtney and Izzy sat in silence for a few moments, Izzy flipping through Noah's journal and Courtney trying not to look. After a while, Izzy shouted, "Courtney! Look at this!"

"No." Courtney crossed her arms and looked away.

"But Noah just confessed his love for Cody!"

"What?" Courtney whipped her head around and looked at the journal.

"_HA HA, JK :P_" had been scrawled across the otherwise blank pages.

"Hey!" Courtney looked up at Izzy and glared. Izzy stuck her tongue out at her again.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" Izzy asked suddenly.

"What?"

She leaned in and whispered in Courtney's ear. "This isn't even Noah's diary."

Courtney stared blankly at her, temporarily speechless. When she found her voice again, she spoke quietly, obviously struggling to remain calm. "What are we doing here then?"

"'Cause I wanted to hang out with you, silly."

Whatever Courtney had expected, it wasn't that. She'd expected Izzy to admit to some diabolical plot to mess with her head.

Or something to that effect.

"Then why drag me down to the cargo hold?"

"I thought it'd be fun!" Izzy grinned. "Isn't it fun?"

Courtney sighed. "No, Izzy. Not at all."

Izzy's smile faltered for a moment. "Okay then, ask me something!"

Courtney was taken aback. "What?"

"Ask me something! Anything!"

Courtney thought for a few seconds. When she opened her mouth, she intended to ask a serious question, but what came out was, "How do you speak Camelese?"

"Whoa, that's an awesome question!" Izzy exclaimed. "I was expecting you to ask something silly, like 'Why are you so crazy?' or 'What's your problem?' or 'Where are my pants?' My uncle asks me that a lot andthen I have to say 'You're wearing them you silly!' It actually gets really annoying after a while."

Courtney couldn't help but chuckle as Izzy rambled on.

"Anyway," Izzy continued, "Explosivo is waaaaaaaay better at speaking Camelese than I am. He's the one who taught me."

"Okay then..." Suddenly Courtney wasn't so sure she wanted to keep humoring Izzy, but she figured she'd go along with it. "Maybe you can introduce me to...er, Explosivo sometime?"

"Sure thing!"

Courtney just sat there and faked a smile, a little uncomfortable with the whole Izzy/Explosivo thing.

"So what do ya wanna know?"

Courtney looked up at "Explosivo."

"Um..." Courtney could _not_ believe she was about ask this. "How do you...say...'kiss me' in Camelese?"

"You just...kiss." Izzy smirked and leaned in to kiss Courtney.

_Don't even think about it, don't even think about it..._ Courtney thought, shutting her eyes. _It's not even _technically_ a girl, you're kissing Explosivo, not Izzy..._

Somehow that didn't make it any easier, but before Courtney could hesitate, their lips met.

Courtney thought she heard footsteps, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"Why is Courtney kissing Izzy?" Lindsay stage-whispered. Evidently, she and Heather had returned to the cargo hold.

Courtney and Izzy broke their kiss and looked at the other girls. "Explosivo," they said together.

Lindsay blinked, then asked, "Why is Courtney kissing Explosivo?"

"She was just removing explosives from my mouth...with her teeth."


End file.
